


Supernatural One Shots

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Each one shot will have different 'topics', First Kiss, Other, Panic Attack, add reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Dean blames you.Reader has a panic attack in this chapter





	1. Chapter 1

****First Kiss

**Dean X Reader**

 

 

It was a winter day, and the bunkers temperature had dropped below 10 degrees, the heating system had broken and you were currently wrapped head to toe in a blanket that you had previously stolen from Dean's room, you could hear him shuffling about, cursing occasionally about the temperature and Sammy's muffled replies. You smiled to yourself, you found Dean's behaviour irresistible, yet you knew that your feelings for him would go unnoticed. Dean had a type, and you were far from it. The girls he 'hooked up'  with were pretty and knew what they were doing, you on the other hand, had never even kissed a guy before.

 

Sighing to yourself you buried you face into the soft comfort of the blanket and listened as Dean entered the room, you cast a small glance at him and stifled a laugh when you saw his expression.

 

"T-That's my blanket!" The hunter exclaimed, grinning you pulled the blanket from your head and smiled as innocently as you could at him.

"Is it?" You asked. 

 

Dean stared at you for a second then shook his head.

"Whatever, just put it back before you go to sleep" He glanced at the clock and ran a hand through his hair. You stared at it, wishing you could be the one running a hand through it. Snapping yourself from your thoughts you looked at Dean as he continued to speak.

"I'm going to the bar, want to come with?" He asked, you shook your head glumly, you knew what that meant, it meant he would be flirting with every woman that walked past, you couldn't deal with that, not tonight.

 

"Sure thing, I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me" You nodded and buried your head in the blanket once more, listening to Dean's footsteps slowly fade away.

 

Dean's p.o.v:

 _Damn it, why didn't I just stay with her?_ He thought as he walked towards the impala, casting a glance back at the bunker he opened the door and turned a key in the ignition.

 

He knew why he did what he did.

Going to bars most nights, distracting himself with other women, distracting himself from... You.

 

But they were never the same, they never smelt like fresh baked apple pie like you did, never had the same bubbly personality as you, their eyes were never filled with the same wonder and excitement yours did. 

He had tried of course, tried to find women with the same h/c as you the same e/c as you. But even then they were never enough. He wanted you. 

He knew he should tell you, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, besides, what if you thought he was the brother you never had, he didn't want to create an awkward situation or ruin what you had together, if that happened he didn't know what he would do.

Concentrating on the road, he forced his feeling back into the corners of his mind, and with that he continued to drive to the bar.

 

Your p.o.v:

 

You let out a stifled yawn as you finally rose from you resting place, it had been two hours since Dean had left, and you were bored, you thought to yourself for a  moment wondering whether you had the ingredients to  bake a pie, and with that thought you stepped into the kitchen and started to bake.

 

1 and half hours later: 

You smiled triumphantly as you finished dusting the cherry pie with sugar. The temperature in the bunker had risen since you had started baking and Sam had migrated into the room, typing furiously at his laptop, occasionally making comments on how nice the pie smelt. You heard footsteps getting closer and you looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway, looking in hopefully.

 

"Did you bake pie?" He asked, you smiled and nodded, watching his face light up. "You are an angel" You blushed slightly at this and looked down at the pie.

 

"It's cool enough to eat if you want some?" You asked knowing that Dean wouldn't turn down the pie, with a swift motion Dean had the pie in his hands and was reaching for a fork. Sam looked up and saw Dean about to demolish the pie and he leapt out of his seat.

 

"No you don't, share" The taller hunter said. You smiled and sat down, watching the two brothers argue over the pie.

 

Eventually the brothers had split the pie in half and by the time you had realised you wanted some too, there was a forkful left, and that fork was in Dean's hands. Sam had let the room already and it was just you and Dean.

 

"Hey Dean, give me the last piece will you?" You asked him, the hunter looked up at you and smirked slightly. Then he stood up, bringing the piece with him, he sat down next to you and stared you down as he proceeded to eat the last piece, you frowned at this.

 

"Not fair, I baked that" Dean didn't respond, instead he quickly pressed his lips to yours, your eyes widened in shock, your first kiss was with Dean WInchester, you closed your eyes, kissing him back, Dean's hands were now on your waist and he kissed you deeper. 

Eventually you pulled away for air. Dean smiled at you.

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

 


	2. it's fine, I heal Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Dean blames you.
> 
> Reader has a panic attack in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only part one guys :3
> 
> Also if you have any requests just comment.

Sam X Reader

You walked down the corridors of the bunker, whistling softly as you did, you tried your best to ignore the sounds of Sam and Dean arguing between each other in the bunkers main room, sighing you moved towards the source of the noise, the shouts and insults growing louder and louder as you stepped into the room. 

 

The brothers stood in the centre of it, Sam sat down on a chair, his bandaged leg resting on another a few inches away from him. Dean on the other hand stood up, a stream of profanities leaving his mouth. Sam ran a hand through his tussled hair and let out a sigh. You looked down at the floor, guilt slowly creeping up on you.

 

It was your fault Sam was injured.

If you had only taken the damn shot.

But if you did, where would Sam be now?

 

 Noticing your presence in the door Dean stopped talking and turned to glare at you, you saw the anger in his eyes and instantly knew he felt the same as you.

 

It was your fault.

 

You stared down at the floor unable to look him in the eye. You heard his sigh and you felt the heat rising to your cheeks.

"Want to explain what the fuck happened?" He asked, voice raised. You heard Sam move around in his chair, in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Dean.." He warned. Dean shot him a look.

"No Sam, I want to know what the hell happened, that vamp could of killed you!" He shouted. "Now what the hell happened Y/N"

You reluctantly lifted your head, your left arm picking at the loose fluff of your sleeve, nervous. Dean was never this angry with you. Sure you had messed up sometimes, but it never involved getting Sam hurt.

 

But this time it did.

 

"I-I couldn't" You stuttered. Dean stared at you incredulously. "You couldn't? You fucking couldn't!" He shouted, you flinched back from him and you felt the stinging feeling of tears forming.

"I-I couldn't D-Dean, I didn't h-have a clean s-shot, I could of h-hurt S-Sammy" You choked out. You saw Dean step forward and you stepped back.

"So you thought instead of risking skimming him you'd let the vamp mangle him?" He questioned. You looked back down at your shoes.

"Look at me!" He screamed at you. You stepped back, trying to get away from him. Your senses were alert and a dull pain rang through your head, your breathing became more rapid and you felt your anxiety rising.

Not now you thought. You knew what was happening. You were having another panic attack.

You hadn't had one in weeks, and Sam was the only one who knew about them. You had never told Dean. You hadn't felt comfortable with it, he would only make jokes out of it. Sam was the one who calmed you down when they happened. He was the one to rub your back, to hold you close and tell you to breathe and that it would be okay.

And it was happening again. You tried to steady your breathing. Dean was still talking but you couldn't hear what he was saying. You stepped back desperate to get out of the room.

You shook and you felt the wetness of your tears sliding down your cheeks. You heard Sam talking rapidly and trying to get out of his chair, and Dean just kept shouting.

"Why can't you do anything right for once?!" He shouted.

"Every time Y/N! Every time we go on a hunt you find a way to screw it up and now Sammy's hurt, because of you!" He continued to talk, Sam now halfway out of his chair.

"Stop it Dean! Look at her!" Sam interrupted pointing at you. Dean spun to look at you and saw the tears. He stopped talking, Sam halfway across the room at this point.

"Y/N..." Dean began, but you didn't hear the rest, you were running down the corridor, heading to the only room you knew offered comfort.

Sam's bedroom.

You slammed the door behind you and turned the lock, pacing the room.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

You heard a knock at the door and you stopped pacing you froze like a deer caught in a headlight. You tried to ignore the knocks and focus on your breathing that came out in shaky, uneven sobs.

"Y/N, let me in please" Sam's voice called from the other side of the door. You stared at it and shook your head.

"N-No" You sobbed.

"Y/N please, Dean was wrong, it's not your fault, you did the right thing, just let me in" He pleaded with you. You looked from one wall to the other, breathing erratically, trying to make a decision. Turning your gaze to the door handle you took a step closer, your quivering hand reaching for the handle. You turned the lock which opened with a _clunk_ sound. You stepped back knowing Sam had heard the noise.

He had and he turned the door handle slowly, the door creaking open as you kept stepping backwards until the back of your thigh hit into the base of Sam's bed. You let your legs collapse and you saw Sam rush forward as you fell to the floor crying.

You shuddered as his arms enveloped you pulling you forward to his chest. You felt him rub circles onto your back as you cried.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, It's okay Y/N, It's going to be okay, I've got you now" He muttered into your hair. He felt your body relax as your breathing became slower.


End file.
